Fruits Basket: The TV Show!
by Stars of the night
Summary: What if Tohru, Kyou and Yuki starred in the show called: Fruits Basket. Check out how things would have been with everyone.KyouxTohru, YukixTohru, TohruxOC, and OCxOC. Please read and review, I don't care if your review is bad or not, just please read!


It was a usual rainy day. Kyou is at his room being his tired-self, Yuki is studying, Shigure is watching his soap opera, and Tohru was about finished making dinner. She looked out the window and sighed. It looked like it was going to rain for a whole week!

'I hope Kyou will be able to eat dinner...' Tohru thought.

" Tohru-kun!" Shigure yelled, " Is the food done yet?"

"Ah, it's almost done, Shigure-sama!" Tohru said.

She finally finished making salmon for Kyou, miso soup for Yuki, steak for Shigure, and about 3 onigiris for herself. She sighed in relief that it was done. Now it was time to get Kyou and Yuki to get them down. But to her surprise, Kyou came down, looking like his usual self.

"Ah, hi Kyou-kun!" Tohru said happily.

"Hey.." he mumbled. He went to the kitchen to get some milk. As he went to the kitchen, he passed the dining table, where they were abouteat. He looked at the table and saw all this food that Tohru had made and was very shocked. Tohru made all of that! He stormed to the kitchen and yelled, "Are you crazy!"

Tohru looked at him confused. Did she do something wrong? She usually thinks its the way she acts...

" Um,is something wrong?" she quietly asked.

" Why didn't you ask for help? I could have helped you make this!" Kyou yelled.

" Oh, ah I am sorry," Tohru said, " I just thought you were tired so i didn't want to bothe-"

Beforeshe finished the sentence, somehow a pack of flour fell on top of Tohru! Now she was covered in flour.

* * *

"CUUUTTT!" A man said. He was about 5'8 tall, wearing a red hat saying, 'The director'. 

" Ah, I am sorry, Mr. Director-kun," Tohru said, " I will clean this up, i promise." She quickly bowed.

" No, its ok, Tohru-rin, the only person that would be willing to do it would be an incompetent-"

Then all of the sudden, someone's name popped into the man's head.

"Shigure!" He yelled.

He crawled in suddenly, looking a little scared.

" Ah, Director-san, how are you? Is my scene up?" he said in his usually happy mood.

The director turns to face Shigure, and says with a disgusted tone, " Did you do this..."

Kyou was confused. How would Shigure be able to do this, without him seeing? He is a martial artist and he should have been able to sense him, then again, he could barely feel Tohru's sense, when it comes to the roof scene.

Shigure stared at him laughing a little. " You caught me, Director-san!" he said, " Yes, but it was by accident. I just wanted to make a cake for when Haa-san arrives!"

Tohru and Kyou stared at Shigure oddly, as the director rubs his temples.

"Tohru, darling, are you alright?" Shigure said.

Tohru and Kyou both got scared. Where did he come from!

" I am ashamed of you, Kyou Mijoto! Not being able to help a helpless girl. If Yuki were here i bet he would have done that!"

Shigure kept on mumbling on about being a gentlemen to Kyou, which made Kyou very pissed.

" Ah, I am fine, I just need to wipe off some of the flour." Tohru said with a smile on her face.

Kyou, for some odd reason, blushed at that smile. " Stupid, I'll help you wipe some of."

" How vulgar of you, Kyon!" Shigure yelled.

" Shut up, Shigure!" Kyou said, blushing like crazy. ' I don't know what goes on that pervert's mind' Kyou thought.

Tohru laughs a little at their little fight.

"Tohru, can you just change into different clothing?" the director asked.

Tohru nodd. " I will do that right away sir!" Tohru said. She walked away to her dressing room.

* * *

As she was walking, she bumped into someone and fell. 

" Ah, I'm sorry," Tohru said as she bowed, " I didn't mean to bump into you."

" You don't need to apologize, Honda-san"

She looked up and saw Yuki Suguto smiling at her, making her blush.

"Honda-san, what happened? Why are you covered in flour?"

" Ah, well um-"

Yuki looked at theclock in the wall behind them,and saw that he was going to be late for his scene. He quickly bowed as he said, " I'm sorry, Honda-san, you have to tell me later, I am going to be late." Tohru was about to say something but Yuki had already left to where Kyou and Shigure are.

" Yuki-kun is always in a hurry..." Tohru said. She remembered about the flour and ran to her dressing room.

* * *

" Now lets just skip to the scene with Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure..." the director said, " By the way, where is Yuki?" 

Kyou and Shigure didn't answer. They knew if they said they didn't know, the director would have there head. The director always hated waiting for someone. He is just so impatient.

"I'll ask again wh-"

Yuki ran to the director and said, " Am i late?"

" No no you are right on time!" the director said.

As they started their scene, Yuki was perfect! This always made the director happy. Whenever someone had to do a scene with Yuki Suguto, they wouldn't have to do it twice, cause it will always be perfect the first time. This always made Kyou a little jealous of Yuki.

* * *

At the end of the rehearsal, Kyou and Yuki were going outside until they heard someone call their names. They turned around and saw that it was Tohru Honda. 

" Ah, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said. She ran to them, panting a little bit. She just finished trying to take the flour off her clothes, hair, and body. Kyou started to chuckle, as she saw that she still had alot of flour in her hair. Yuki saw this, and looked at him disgustedly. He heard about the flour fiasco, and wanted to punch him, but he didn't want to make a scene.

" Honda-san, you still have some flour on your head." Yuki said.

" Oh i know, I will wash it, when i go home!" Tohru said with a smile in her face, " Thank you for worrying about me though!"

Kyou and Yuki blushed at her smile. With the flour on her hair, it almost looked like a white haired, blue-eyed angel. Tohru stared at them oddly, and hope that she didn't make them mad. She kept on calling their name, but there was no answer. They were to busy staring at Tohru. Finally, the two stopped staring at her.

" Are you two ok?" Tohru asked.

They nod.

" So why did you call us anyway, Tohru?" Kyou asked.

" Oh I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together; like what we did when we were little!" Tohru said.

Yes yes, they were best friends. But it was always a Yuki and Tohru, and Kyou and Tohru; never Kyou and Yuki. Kyou and Yuki started tostare at each other, actually more like glared, at each other.

" I'll come!" they both said in unison.

"Why do you have to come?" Kyou said, " Don't you have to be _someone_?"

" Well don't you have your martial arts?" Yuki asked.

Tohru stared at them drolly. For some reason, they would always fight about her, and she always thought it was her fault. It took her a few minutes for her to stop them from arguing.

" Um, I'll just go ahead." Tohru finally said, " If you two are busy then i won't bother you."

She started to walk away. Kyou and Yuki glared at each other. A few seconds later, Kyou and Yuki ran after Tohru. Tohru heard someone charging from behind. She got scared and started to run. Although, she wasn't that fast, so Yuki and Kyou were catching up to her. Yuki and Kyou finally reached Tohru and grabbed her hands.

" Why the hell are you running!" Kyou yelled.

Tohru stared at Yuki and Kyou, happily. She thought that those two were some stranger. She started to smile, which made both Kyou and Yuki confused

" Why are you smiling?" Kyou asked.

Tohru just shooked her head. " Its nothing Kyou-kun"

" As long as you are happy Honda-san" Yuki said smiling.

And they started to walk to Tohru's house, not knowing that they were going to meet an unexpecting someone...

* * *

Please comment. I don't care if it is bad or not. I kinda need help with grammer ; 


End file.
